Distractions
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Naruto has never had to deal with the kind of grief that comes along with having to be a police officer. It doesn't take long to realize that something has to give. Naruto/Sasuke.


All people were not born equal.

That was the first thing that they were forced to realize during training for his chosen career. It was something that Naruto Uzumaki had already known to some extent through his entire life. However, it had never been to quite the extent that his team had come to realize through the experiences that they'd had since they'd started up.

He'd never realized that it was so easy to walk through the streets of the smaller parts of any given city and see poverty so blatantly exposed to the view of whoever decided to just glance in the general direction of any of the dilapidated houses that lined the pothole infested roads. It had been hard to search the streets there, watching children who'd never known anything better than this and not be allowed to pull them away from it. To save them and show them a bigger, better world than this the way he wanted to more than just about anything else.

It had been his dream since he'd been a young boy tossed from foster home to foster home, to be the one who saved other kids from the same fate. Kids who had less than he did. He wanted to be someone's hero.

That was really why he'd joined the police force. It had offered him the chance to be a real hero. The hero of someone, somewhere who would notice him. Really see him for who he was.

Naruto Uzumaki was going to be someone who changed the world. Somehow. He hadn't really figured it out.

That was the reason he told everyone that he had wanted to be a cop. He usually left out the part about how good he looked in the uniform.

Usually.

In his opinion, it was pretty obvious anyways. All you had to do was to look at him and you'd know that he wasn't wasting the body he'd spent his entire high school life building up. Sports had been his thing way more than academics had been, anyways, so that had really helped him out.

It was also the way that he'd met his high school sweetheart. He'd married her, too. His life had really blossomed between his senior year of high school and the police academy. He had a wife and a career. He had a little house and a dog and his life was, for all intents and purposes, perfect.

Except that it had always felt incomplete.

After he'd joined the academy, he'd begun to realize what it really was going to mean to be a part of the police force. He'd underestimated (of course) the amount of work that it was going to take, how strong he'd really have to be and how much he'd have to absolutely want what he was working so hard for. How much time and sweat and frustration he'd have to give up for this career. Not to mention how much work he'd had to put into trying to flatten his hair down as much as he could every morning to avoid being scolded on a regular basis.

It was worth every second.

Eight months of training had groomed him into a man. A cop. A crime fighting hero. That's what he'd thought. That's what he still thought, though he hadn't anticipated exactly how hard it was going to be. How difficult it would be to learn the boundaries of what he was going to be able to do.

If he were to think about it really hard, he would have wondered if that was why they'd paired him with Sasuke Uchiha. Why this man who was nearly the polar opposite of him was supposed to be his partner through his career at this police department.

Sasuke was able to think about things in a way that was significantly more logical than Naruto was. He was able to look at something and figure it out. Unfortunately, by the time the other man had figured out what they were going to do, Naruto was bursting onto the scene and doing things his own way.

The first time he'd realized that his wife and their little makeshift family weren't the same as he was anymore, Naruto had done his best to put it out of his mind. They weren't equal anymore, and though he did put it out of his mind the best as he could, it became more glaringly obvious over time. The first time he'd confided in his wife about a child he'd found beaten nearly to death by her father, or the body of a poor, desperate prostitute the horror on her face had been almost startling to him. The second time he tried to speak to her about it, she'd asked him not to. She'd even looked afraid.

There hadn't been a third time.

He found himself spending more time with his partner instead. It was hard to explain the way that he and Sasuke could sit in the dark of the night, surrounded by the almost comforting feel of their patrol car. They didn't even have to speak. After a particularly hard day and night of work, they could just sit there, and Naruto knew that his partner understood.

That he was the only one who did.

He felt drawn to Sasuke in a way that he didn't know. The other man had become more than a friend to Naruto without him even having realized it, and when he was at his very worst, he found that the person he was searching for was Sasuke. He was the only one who could fix it.

As time passed they became more and more comfortable in each others presence. The first time that they had failed to talk a woman away from her husband and had been unable to stop her from pulling the trigger of her handgun. It had been the first time Naruto had witnessed someone dying in front of him and it had happened in an instant. It wasn't the only time it had happened. It was easier after that first time, but it was never something that failed to force something like a rock into his stomach and each time it happened he felt a part of him hardening against it, building a wall like he was trying to protect himself.

That first time, though, had been the worst. Naruto had stumbled away from the scene at the earliest opportunity to collapse against the side of his patrol car, out of sight and had heaved and vomited, his shoulders hunched and body shaking until his stomach was completely emptied.

When he'd calmed down some, he pushed his sweat-sticky hair away from his face and looked up as a shadow fell over him. Sasuke had stood there silently holding out a towel for him. They didn't say anything. Didn't even need to say anything as Sasuke had pulled open the passenger side door for Naruto and waited until he'd gotten in before walking around to the other side of the car and sliding into the driver's seat. One pale hand came forward to switch off the radio, and he couldn't help but to wonder if Sasuke had told the other officers that they weren't going to be in for the rest of the day.

Naruto hadn't been able to keep track of the amount of time that Sasuke had just driven and driven, but he hadn't really cared, either. All that had really mattered was that they were away from that scene and that Sasuke wasn't saying anything to him about the mess he'd made of himself since then. The only interaction they'd had since they'd gotten into the car was Sasuke pushing a bottle of water and a pack of gum towards him.

Finally, though, they'd had to stop. He'd expected that Sasuke would have probably taken him home, sent him off to his wife who would hold him and kiss him and love him, but never truly understand what it was that was going on in his mind.

He could still hear that woman's cries and accusations before she'd pulled the trigger, and with his eyes closed, Naruto prayed that when he opened his eyes, they weren't going to be parked in front of his own small house.

Before he'd even opened his eyes or mouth, he heard Sasuke's voice for the first time.

"Get out of the car."

It had been shocking, the silence between them cracking and shattering easily. He'd had to open his eyes, then, unable to remain in his seat after Sasuke had spoken to him.

Surprise had been quick to rush through him as he glanced out the window of the car and he frowned slightly. He had no idea where they were. It was some kind of cabin but that was about all of the information about it that Naruto was able to get just from sight.

Sasuke was already out of the car, too, and so Naruto struggled to tug his seat belt off and push open the door to step out and towards Sasuke. "Where the Hell are we?" he asked slowly, brows furrowing.

It was a few moments before Sasuke replied, and if Naruto hadn't listened closely, he doubted that he would have heard him. "This was my family cabin. It belongs to me now."

They'd been working together for three years before this, and Naruto had never heard of any kind of cabin. He was pretty sure that he knew just about everything that there was to know about his partner. He knew that his family had been murdered when he'd been younger and that he was married to a woman that he'd met shortly before joining the academy. He knew that Sasuke had only taken five months instead of the six month minimum to graduate from the academy and that he'd had three other partners before Naruto, none of which had lasted more than a month. He even knew that Sasuke's father had been the police chief and that there was a plaque for him in the break room.

That was nothing compared to what he was about to learn about Sasuke. He'd followed the other silently into the cabin. It had been dark and smelled a little like stale wood, but it hadn't been horrible. He was sure, though, that it hadn't been used in years.

"My parents died here."

Silence settled between them heavily and Naruto fought through his mind filled with a million and one questions to find something to say that wouldn't come off insensitive of inappropriate.

"-Oh," was what he ended up coming up with. Not the most graceful of comments, but certainly better than anything else that had come to mind and had almost left his mouth. He'd trained for years to try to perfect the art of not saying every stupid thing that came to mind. It had been hard and he still had trouble holding it back.

Sasuke had nodded and turned on the lights, revealing a small living space that had been nearly emptied out, a refrigerator and a couch.

"I had the same reaction you did when I found them."

That caught Naruto's attention. He hadn't thought that they were going to talk about what had happened back at the scene before. He simply nodded before he could tell himself to actually try to say something. There was just... well, knowing that Sasuke had shown weakness the way that Naruto had was almost reassuring to him.

Since becoming a cop, he'd been determined not to show anything particularly weak to his partner or any of the other people that he'd ever come across.

"Nobody has ever come here with me before."

It took Naruto a second to realize that Sasuke was still talking to him and he stared up at him in confusion, frowning a little.

"Why?"

"I trust you."

There was a second before Naruto could really understand what Sasuke was saying to him and a small smile finally made its way over his face. Though it didn't last long before he heard the soft pleading sound of that woman in his mind again and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did you make it stop?" He asked slowly, holding his chin up. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he still felt that uneasiness. He was human, after all. It was an admirable trait for a police officer.

Sasuke seemed to think about that for a moment. "The voices or seeing it?"

"The voices." Naruto hadn't replayed the moment visually yet and the thought of doing that made him feel nauseous again. Instead he just swallowed hard, forcing any kind of bile that was building there back down. He wasn't going to lose that fight again.

"You find something to replace them with."

It seemed like an easy enough concept to Naruto. He understood that if you could distract yourself, that you'd be able to force memories away. It was something they'd learned in training, anyways. He hadn't thought that he'd actually have to put it to a real life situation.

He'd honestly thought he was a little more bad ass than that.

"How?" He'd finally asked, slightly embarrassed to have to ask at all.

Sasuke simply shrugged at that. Naruto wondered what he was thinking about, leaning against the couch with his arms crossed. He remembered that in training they'd talked a lot about dealing with anger and frustration by taking kickboxing classes or something similar to that. Just letting all of their anger with whatever was happening out in the most physical way possible.

His mind wandered to his wife a moment, and he flinched slightly. He could imagine the look on her face if he arrived home looking like this. Angry and frustrated and confused, and he shook his head. He loved her, but he couldn't share this with her. She didn't understand.

Sasuke was looking at him, he could feel it. It was the strange tingling on the back of his neck that always reminded him of when his partner was looking at him, and Naruto glanced up. Sasuke had moved quickly and so quietly that even Naruto's trained ears hadn't heard him.

They'd simply stared at one another for a long moment then before Naruto had felt Sasuke's fingers circle one of his wrists, holding him in place, and slowly (almost painfully so) Sasuke had leaned closer to him.

"You find someone who knows what it feels like to be you," came Sasuke's voice, his breath hot and closer to Naruto's face than he'd ever felt it and then there were lips on his own and he expected it to feel the same as his wife's, soft and pliant and wanting and he was surprised again to find that they were anything but.

Sasuke's lips were rough and chapped and when he kissed him there was the uncomfortable clank of teeth scraping against teeth and then those teeth sliding against his lips almost too rough and the slight taste of blood as his fingers were against him, all over him and the screams and pleading of that woman were shut off from his mind as he spent more attention, instead, to just trying to figure out what he was doing exactly. Why he was collapsing into this thing with a man who was closer than anyone could say their own best friend was. Someone who knew what it meant to be him in this moment, and he didn't have the willpower to say no. Why should he? Why shouldn't he have been allowed to take solace in something that felt good and right?

That had been the first time that they'd gone to the cabin. That was the first time in Naruto's life that he could ever remember having let go of himself so completely.

When he returned to his wife that night, he'd been only slightly uncomfortable with what he'd done with Sasuke at the cabin, but as he had curled around her and fallen asleep peacefully for the first time in as long as he could remember, that guilt washed away.

Why should he feel guilty for doing something that was making it easier for him to be with her the way she wanted? He still loved her, this didn't take away from that.

It had been a year since that first night. A year since the first time he'd found himself hovered over Sasuke, moving against him, kissing him and giving into the need to be as hard and rough and desperate as he needed to be. Giving into that had been perfect.

Since then, they'd found themselves gravitating towards the cabin between once and twice a week. They never spoke about it at work or anywhere else, and they never allowed themselves to break the image of them as partners who were each happily married. They worked even better together than they had before, though, and Naruto thought that it might have been because they could follow the movements of each others bodies considerably easier now.

Their affair (if it could be called that) never left the cabin. Inside of that cabin they were two men who fit together in a way that was convenient and the chemistry of their bodies moving together was electric. Hot and explosive and Naruto didn't expect to ever feel that same kind of sensation with anything else in his life.

That way he was never disappointed when he didn't feel it.

Sometimes, though, if they waited too long between visits to the cabin, Naruto could feel that tension settling between them. This week was the first time in a long while that he had been kept at home by his wife in quite some time, and Naruto hadn't been able to get away from that. He owed her more than he owed himself, after all.

That was how he found himself in an unmarked car with Sasuke on a Saturday, sitting and waiting on the fifth hour of a nine hour shift, watching as people entered and exited the house that they were watching under suspicion of drug dealing. It was taking longer than either of them had thought, and every few minutes, Naruto would shift in his seat, glancing over at Sasuke and frown.

He was already ready to drive up to the cabin. He was sure that at any moment now, he was going to explode from the need of it. Each time that Sasuke moved to take his bottle of water and drink it, his own eyes would follow the motion and the memory of those fingers sliding against his body, those lips wrapped around him would appear in his mind and he'd become significantly more uncomfortable.

It was as though he was addicted to the feeling of it, and though he knew he'd done the right thing, Naruto hated that he'd waited as long as he had, because now he was being distracted from his job.

"Stop it," he said in something of a whine, turning his face away from Sasuke with some effort. He could feel Sasuke's gaze on him now.

"Stop what?"

"You know what," he said again, leaning back in his seat and choosing to stare at the house instead.

Silence hung in the air. It was almost the way that they chose to interact now. If they weren't touching, they were silent.

"I'm not doing anything," came the cool reply and Naruto felt a tinge of irritation slice through him.

"You know what you're doing," he insisted.

He could hear Sasuke shaking his head, though only a second later, he felt the slight brush of cool fingers against his arm, sending a rush of heat through him. He turned his gaze to Sasuke then, but the other had already looked away, his fingers moving to replace his water as though it had been nothing more than an accidental touch.

Naruto felt almost angry about that, sure by the slight smirk that graced Sasuke's own lips, that it was intentional.

Sasuke was breaking the rules. They hadn't ever made any but even so, Naruto was sure that this touching was not something that was allowed. Even so, he reached for his own water, his fingers sliding against Sasuke's bare arm as he did so. His gaze was fixed on the other's face and he felt a sting of annoyance when it didn't look like Sasuke was reacting to the touch. Pulling his fingers back, he glanced down at his partner's arm, pleased then when it looked like there was gooseflesh where his fingers had touched.

Obviously he'd been successful. It was probably the effect of the uniform. He's even had it pressed this morning.

The tension in the air settled between them again as they watched the people slide in and out of the house, the camera built onto the dashboard recording every entry as it happened. Another hour passed by and then two and finally three. Their shift was over in just another hour, and between glancing between the house and Sasuke, Naruto's attention was absolutely divided. He'd never imagined that this- whatever it was between them- would have effected his work so intensely.

It was the next time that he glanced over at Sasuke, that Naruto noticed him looking back, his tongue sliding lightly over his lips and he frowned, irritated with himself as his cheeks warmed slightly and he shifted in his seat.

Another hour passed and they were nearing the end of their shift before Sasuke spoke, the first words aside from the occasional note about the case as Naruto reached up and switched off the camera. Their shift was officially over.

"It's hot."

Naruto nodded, trying not to think too much about the heat that had, in fact, filled the space between them. He couldn't help, though, the sidelong glance at Sasuke as he turned the car on and pulled it away from the house. He wished that he hadn't looked though. The other man had already unbuttoned the top two buttons of the uniform shirt and he was shifting in his own seat.

Without asking, Naruto had already turned the car in the direction of the cabin. He'd been able to tell without words, that Sasuke was just as ready as he was to eliminate the level of their tension.

It took about twenty minutes before he was pulling up the gravel road to the cabin, and it took less than two minutes before they'd made it inside, Naruto's back already pressed against the closed front door with Sasuke pressed tightly against him, their lips and tongues and teeth sliding together in a rough kiss.

He found that they'd never completely gotten the hang of it, and even as he pushed off and away from the hard wood of the door that was pressing against him, he felt Sasuke's fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, shoving it off of his shoulders. He was pretty sure that there had been a few buttons that had been torn off and not unbuttoned and he realized that he'd have to take it to the dry cleaners to have it fixed.

Fortunately, though, he found that he didn't really care in that moment, because there were fingers cupping and caressing him through the thin material of his pants, and he was moving against the feel of them. Sasuke always knew exactly how to touch him, and even as they stumbled towards the single bedroom in the cabin, Naruto was struggling to kick off his shoes and pants, as he refused to let go of the kiss that they were still sharing.

The most important thing in his life at that moment was keeping those fingers and lips against him. It was like lighting a fire in his abdomen and he could hardly stand the heat of it as he rocked against Sasuke.

Whenever they were together, Naruto had no idea what he was in store for. Every night was different and he could never anticipate how he was going to be experiencing Sasuke. He didn't usually care, and this night was just like the others.

His back falling against the bed, he breathed heavily, and tried to pull Sasuke down on top of him, only to feel his hands tugged away from that direction and up towards the bedposts. iThat/i certainly got his attention, and he broke the kiss, panting heavily as he stared up into dark eyes, Sasuke's pupils dilated just as Naruto was sure his own were.

They had two sets of handcuffs that were attached to the bedposts, but Naruto had never been the one tied there before. A slight anxiety nudged at his consciousness, but he simply closed his eyes, licked his lips and allowed Sasuke to pull his arms up, fastening the cuffs around his wrists.

The initial discomfort made Naruto double guess his decision to allow it, but then Sasuke was sliding against him and Naruto's attention, all of it, was focused on watching Sasuke as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, letting it slide from his body and onto the floor, before he moved to tug his pants and boxers down, kicking them off along with his shoes and socks. He certainly looked more graceful than Naruto who was spread out on his back on the bed, still wearing his socks and boxers. Though those were tugged down to his ankles as Sasuke slid up and over him the feel of hot bodies pressed together making Naruto groan softly in appreciation.

He loved the feeling of skin-on-skin contact, and he arched up towards Sasuke, who seemed to be enjoying rocking lightly against him, their lengths sliding together lightly. It was glorious stimulation, but it wasn't enough. He doubted that Sasuke had ever intended for it to be enough, and he scowled just slightly up at the other man who simply smirked a little in return.

It was the only time that Naruto really got to see Sasuke this way. His guard down almost completely as he stared down at Naruto. He couldn't help but grow more curious as to what was going to happen. Never in the entire year that they'd been coming here had Naruto left dissatisfied with what had happened. He'd come every single time, each harder than the next, and most of the time that he drove up to the cabin alone to wait for Sasuke, he was half-hard by the time that he stepped into the bedroom.

Right now, though, he was certainly more than half-hard, his lips parted slightly as he watched Sasuke lean over him to reach the small bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out the lube and one of the condoms that they kept stocked in there.

Aside from the occasional case of beer or box of pizza that was kept in the fridge, those were the only things that they made sure was always available for them.

"Watch me," came Sasuke's voice, low and hot and full of promise as he leaned back, his legs spread slightly as he opened the bottle of lubricant, spreading some over his fingers and moving to drop the bottle, closed, onto the bed as his fingers moved down and circled his own length as he stared at Naruto, stroking himself slowly in time with some rhythm that Naruto didn't know.

It was hard to sit there and watch Sasuke, unable to do anything as he tried to push his hips up to reach some sort of friction that wasn't there as the other touched himself, but at the same time it was intoxicating. He struggled slightly against the almost too-tight cuffs, feeling as they dug into his skin, the cool metal heating the longer it was pressed against him. He wanted that to be his hand, sliding up and down Sasuke, feeling the hardness beneath smooth flesh, knowing that he was responsible for that. Feeling the power that he always felt when they were together.

There was a part of him, the cop part of him, that was unable to completely let go of himself, to forget himself in the need for this other man as he was tied to the bed. He had never had to give himself so completely to someone else's will this way.

It wasn't until he watched Sasuke's fingers sliding lower past his length, down, down, down, that Naruto felt a groan bubble up inside of him. He watched as one finger slid slowly and carefully inside of the other man, his own body throbbing almost painfully with want as Sasuke's head tilted back just slightly and his lips parted and a soft pant escaped him. It was as if the sound of it had come from Naruto, he could feel it in his chest as he watched another finger slide slowly inside of Sasuke and the other was rocking against his own hand, forcing the two fingers deeper inside of him, twisting them slowly and Naruto had never seen the other man give in to his own pleasure this way.

He couldn't help but to wonder if it was because they'd waited so long, if maybe the heat had built up so much between them in the week since they'd last been able to touch each other, but regardless of what it was, Naruto was sure that the other man was trying to torture him or punish him or something, because the sight of this... it was considerably more arousing than anything that Naruto had seen before. He had no idea that things could be like this.

He'd been so lost in the sight of this man, proud, quiet and strong, giving himself over to pleasure, that he hadn't noticed the way Sasuke had shifted his weight to rest more on his knees as he reached for the lube and condom again, lifting the condom to his mouth and tearing the package open with his teeth, the latex itself falling to the bed before he tossed the wrapper aside and picked up the condom, sliding it down Naruto's length, stroking him slow and teasingly as he pulled his fingers out of himself and reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers again and sliding it up and down Naruto's covered length.

It was anticipation now, as Naruto watched the man lift himself with more strength than most people had over him. His breath was heavy and he could feel the thudding of his heartbeat as arousal coursed through him and he watched as Sasuke gripped the base of his length before pushing down, just the tip sliding inside of him.

A low sound escaped Sasuke and Naruto struggled for a moment against the cuffs again, not caring as the metal scraped and scratched his wrists, the pleasure overriding the pain as he wished nothing more than to be able to use his hands to force his partner down harder onto him.

"Fuck," he finally managed, staring up at Sasuke, his chest rising almost painfully with each breath. "You have to take more of it in," he insisted.

Sasuke made another sound, this time more of a grunt before he shifted and forced himself down with some obvious effort on Naruto's length. This time Naruto thought he saw the slightest flinch of pain as it made its way over Sasuke's face, but the lines evened out quickly and he wasn't worried for even a second.

The reason for that being more because of the fact that he was concentrating on not letting himself come too quickly at the sensation of the other man so tight and hot around him. He could hear the sound of the crickets outside of the window and as he watched Sasuke, he tried to focus on the way that the slightly muddled moonlight looked as it played over his face, making his hair glow almost blue in it. He could concentrate on the way the bed creaked softly beneath their weight each time Sasuke shifted over him and he could feel the bedposts straining beneath the strength of his arms flexing against the cuffs.

If he concentrated even just a little bit more, he could feel the heat of the stinging pain on his wrists, but he didn't have time to concentrate on anything else, because now Sasuke was moving, baring his hands on Naruto's chest as he lifted himself up slightly, only to push himself back down onto his length as he rocked, the bed moving with each push of his hips.

The only sounds that filled the room were those groans and grunts and the sound of the bed moving and the clack of metal on metal as Naruto struggled to try to touch Sasuke. He could feel the way his partner's length slid against his abdomen, and he yearned to touch it, to feel the sticky slickness of the tip of his length as they moved together. Wanted to feel the heavy way it rested in his hand before it spasmed when he came.

Though Naruto found it hard to complain when Sasuke lowered his head and arched his back a little so that he could continue moving his hips a little, in slow shallow thrusts as his lips moved against Naruto's chest, biting and sucking on sensitive tanned skin. He could mark him there, no one saw his chest at work and if his wife ever asked about it, it was easy enough to claim that they'd been made during training for work. Naruto loved it. Loved the way Sasuke's lips were unforgiving, moving against him and biting and sucking as hard as he wanted to, leaving marks and biting him hard enough so that regardless of what Naruto did, he'd never, ever be able to pretend as though this hadn't happened.

They moved like that a few moments later, before Naruto began to move his hips as well, pushing up into Sasuke harder, the arousal coiling tighter and hotter inside of him and he needed to come, needed to give into that wave of pleasure that was just about there. The soles of his feet were on fire and he could hardly stand it as Sasuke lifted his hand and planted on hand on either side of Naruto's arms as he began moving in earnest. The sound of it was almost distracting, skin slapping against skin, but he didn't mind. Not when he was already so close.

"Push your cock harder into me," came Sasuke's uncharacteristically heavy voice as Naruto felt one of the hands move from where it had been planted beside him to slide down and curl against his abdomen, closing around his own length and stroking as Naruto lifted his hips and pushed as hard and deep inside of Sasuke as he could.

They'd never done it this way before. Naruto had never been able to see this much of Sasuke, to feel himself this deep inside of the other, and the physicality of it was impossibly good. He was sure that he'd never felt as deep a connection with someone as he did when his body was fit against Sasuke.

He'd always thought that love was necessary in order to feel this closeness, this hot perfection, but he'd been wrong. All he'd needed was the chemistry that exploded between them whenever they were pressed together.

Whatever thought had been lingering in his mind fled immediately when Naruto felt Sasuke tightening around him as his hand moved faster over his own length and Naruto could already feel the sticky hotness of Sasuke's come as it slid over his abdomen. That was all it took for him and he pushed deeper inside of the other once, twice, three more times before he came as well, groaning loudly as he breath mingled with Sasuke's.

His partner collapsed atop Naruto for only a few moments as they both worked to calm their bodies down. As soon as they'd succeeded, Sasuke moved to slide off of Naruto with a wince and he reached over to unfasten the handcuffs.

Hands sore, Naruto pulled them against his chest and rubbed them lightly, flinching a little. They were sensitive to his touch and he hissed lightly before glancing at them. He'd have to wear long-sleeved shirts to work for a few days, but it wasn't anything he needed medical attention for, he thought.

Sasuke had already slid off of the bed and towards the small bathroom to wash up, and Naruto moved to do the same thing, pulling the condom from his own length and tossing it into the garbage.

This would be the same as every other time they were together, he was sure. He'd step into the bathroom to find Sasuke in the shower and they'd spend another hour luxuriously cleaning each other off (and making a mess in the meantime, of course), before they headed back to their own houses in silence, acting as though nothing had happened.

That was just the nature of their relationship, and neither of them found that they minded it. It was easier this way. They each got what they needed. The comfort of another person who understood what it was like to be in their line of duty, their lives on the line, as well as the heat that just seemed to come naturally to them.

Then they got to go home to their families and live the perfectly normal lives that most people could only wish for.

Their relationship was one of convenience and Naruto didn't mind that one single bit. Not even as he stepped into the shower and Sasuke stepped against him, their bodies sliding together hotly beneath the water. There was nothing better than this.

He was sure.


End file.
